


crawling back to you (do I wanna know)

by HazardLights



Series: maybe I just wanna be yours [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chelsea FC, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden hasn’t seen Frank in a while. He isn’t sure what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawling back to you (do I wanna know)

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this pairing.  
> Basically: Eden and Frank meet again at the PFA 2015 awards ceremony.

The night had its own pulse; a surging rhythmic flow that was matched only by Eden’s pounding heart and brain. It was a big night, there were high expectations. Everyone tipped Eden to walk away with the big trophy. Eden knew that individual recognition would always come second to winning team trophies, but he wanted this personal accolade _so much_. He wanted to stand on that stage on his own. He wanted to hold that trophy and know that he was voted the best player in the premier league.

There was also another thing on his mind tonight, another person. Eden’s body was shaking with nervous anticipation, anxiously eying the entrance. Cesar’s hand was on Eden’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Sweet Cesar, chatting and laughing away at Eden’s side. The Spaniard was trying his hardest to distract Eden, to redirect his attention and it worked – _for a while_.

When Frank Lampard walked through the opening doors, Eden’s breath caught high in his throat and any illusions that he could keep his composure were slaughtered. He watched shamelessly mesmerised as the man walked into the room. He was talking to John Terry and he was hugging Didier Drogba and Eden desperately wanted to be a part of that group: the elite, the Chelsea heroes, he wanted that legendary status.

Eden couldn’t help but notice Frank’s eyes were scanning the room, searching. When their eyes met, Frank smiled and it was the most glorious fucking thing Eden had seen in a while. He couldn’t stop himself from looking away.

Cesar whispered in his ear, “Don’t be nervous, you’re going to win, stop shaking.”

Sweet little naive Cesar, Eden thought as he sipped his wine and ignored Frank’s piercing gaze.

 

Eden did win. Of course.

There was a speech, words flowed out of Eden fast and hard. He was thanking his team, the wonderful players who had accompanied him to the event. He made jokes, he had the room laughing. He was in his element, centre of attention and loving every minute of it. Afterwards people wanted photos. Eden began posing with the trophy; pointing at it, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. His head was spinning with it all, his face hurt from smiling so much.

And then Frank was right in front of him, smiling shyly and looking unsure of himself. Frank offered his hand and Eden shook it, feeling a deep ache in his stomach. “Congratulations mate,” Frank said, “well deserved.” Eden realised it had been so long since he had heard the other man’s voice.

“Thanks,” Eden managed to choke out, desperately trying to hide his nerves.

Frank asked for a picture and in that moment, Eden had never felt more far from Frank than when he was stood right next to him. Eden could feel the gulf between them, the unsaid words, the unexpected hurt feelings, the failed expectations, the move…

Frank pulled back from Eden, tore away from him like Velcro, and Eden went back to _his_ boys – the boys that used to be _their_ boys.

 

Eden drank a lot quicker after that, his veins were flooded with Champaign and his head felt nicely buzzed. There was laughter and more photos, more hugging, more talking.

There was also more Frank.

They were catching each other’s eye all night, and they were the most intimate moments they’d had in a long while. Eden could feel his face flush red under Frank’s gaze, could see the Englishman smile knowingly. Frank knew the hold that he had over Eden, the hold he would probably have forever.

Cesar stayed by Eden’s side all night, complimenting him, laughing with him. Together, they had cultivated something sweet and sustainable, something safe and homely. Eden wanted to cling to that, grab hold of it and pretend that it was enough for him.

But then Frank was weaving through the crowd, hips swaying as he moved through the throng of people. There was never an alternative – Eden was always going to follow Frank out those doors.

Eden found Didier and pushed his trophy into the man’s hands, “Can you take this? I’m heading out,”

“What, where? We’ll all come, I’ll just –” Didier started to say, but Eden cut him off.

“No. I’m, uhm –” and Eden unconsciously looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Frank leaving the building.

Didier caught the movement too. “Oh,” he said, his smile disappearing as he put a stern hand on Eden’s shoulder, “Hope you know what you’re doing kid,”

Eden eyed Didier carefully, wanting to ask the questions – ask how, when, _what_ – but instead he sharply said, “Just look after it,”

“I’ll guard it with my life,” Didier joked, giving him a wink.

“Fuck off,” Eden snapped, though he couldn’t stop the smile pulling at his lips. Turning on his heel, he quickly made his way out of the room. He pretended not to notice Cesar’s puppy dog eyes follow him curiously.

Outside, Frank had left the door to his car open, the arrogant prick. Eden practically leapt into the back seat, grabbed Frank by the collar and brought their lips together savagely. Eden’s body knew this, his body knew Frank’s body and it was singing.

The driver must have shut the door at some point because next thing they were moving. Eden was pulling at Frank’s tie and trying to crawl onto his lap to get as close to the man as possible, “Steady on,” Frank was saying, but he was just as breathless as Eden, his eyes just as wild.

Eden’s alcohol clad mind was spinning but he managed to stop and pull back. Frank still kept their hands together, fingers linked in a promise. It was a short trip, Eden kept his hot forehead pressed against the cool car window and watched the reflection of Frank palm himself through his trousers.

 

They made it to the hotel room Frank was staying at. Eden was pressed against Frank’s back, up on his tippy toes and mouthing against the back of Frank’s neck. “Fuck,” Frank gasped, fumbling and dropping the key card on the ground.

Eden had missed this, missed seeing Frank flustered and out of control of his body.

The door swung open and Frank gripped Eden’s forearm, roughly pushing the boy inside. Eden stumbled at the force, falling against a couch nearby. Frank reached out, grabbed the back of Eden’s neck and slammed their mouths back together. Eden could feel his lips bruising at the contact, could feel Frank biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue.

Frank pulled back with a breathless chuckle, “Hotel rooms, like the good old days,” he said, unbuckling his belt and yanking it out of his trouser loops.

Eden got down on his knees and helped Frank unbutton his trousers, “All those fresh sheets we ruined,” Eden said, putting his hand inside Frank’s underwear and pulling him out.

Frank sighed, running his hands through Eden’s hair, “Remember Germany?” He asked, breath hitching as Eden started to slide his fisted hand up his cock.

Eden smiled, licking the underside of Frank’s dick, “You fucked me while Oscar slept in the next bed,” he said, matter-of-factly, “you had your hand over my mouth the whole time,”

“Because you moan like a whore,” Frank said, as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Eden mouthed at the end, feeling the head slide against the inside of his cheeks, “Remember Paris?” Frank continued, not sounding as breathless as Eden would have liked.

Eden nodded, dribbling spit on Frank’s cock and giving it a few quick pumps with his hand, “You fucked me against a glass window that overlooked the Eiffel Tower,” Frank grunted at his cupped the back of Eden’s head, playing with the short strands of hair there. Eden liked this game.

“Remember Turkey?” Frank asked voice hitching as Eden mouthed the side of Frank’s cock, running his tongue along the thick pulsing veins.

“You fingered me against the door to our room – while we were _STILL IN THE HALLWAY_!” Eden snapped, attempting to chastise the boy. Frank just laughed.

Eden ran his tongue across the head of Frank’s cock, mouthing the tip and suckling at the pre-cum he found there. Frank thread his fingers through Eden’s slightly fluffy hair, massaging his scalp lightly. With his mouth properly around Frank’s cock, he hummed in pleasure, enjoying Frank’s fingers rubbing and scratching his head.

It was uncomfortable at first, having Frank’s size back in his mouth again. His mouth stretched and adjusted, recognising the taste and the dragging feel against his constricting throat. Eden focused on Frank’s reactions; the low, husky noises that churned out of his mouth. The familiar smell of Frank’s musky, salty skin gave Eden the confidence to sink his lips down further, letting his mouth open up and pull Frank in.

When Frank’s cock hit the back of Eden’s mouth, the Belgian moaned shamelessly, relishing in the heavy solid feel against his tongue. Frank, perhaps involuntarily, thrusted hard into Eden’s mouth and Eden groaned encouragingly. He moved up and down as fast as he could, swallowing and sucking hard as he slid his lips up and down. 

Frank’s cock slipped out of Eden’s mouth with an obscene wet pop as he pulled Eden up and kissed him. It was hard and messy and all too much. Frank tried to pull back but Eden followed, reattaching their mouths. Eden felt feverish, overwhelmed and insatiable, Frank had to forcefully push him backwards onto the bed. Eden whined at the complete loss of contact before Frank crawled on top of him and pressed gentle closed-mouth kisses to his lips.

“Remember Spain,” the Englishman asked, dragging his lips down Eden’s neck and flicking his tongue against the boy’s ear, “before last year’s Champion’s League semi-final?”

“Frank –” Eden said, warningly, breathless at Frank’s probing tongue.

Frank popped open a bottle of lube and brought slick fingers to Eden’s entrance. Eden was laying on his back, legs spread wide with his heels up around Frank’s shoulders. Slowly and carefully, Frank prepared Eden like he knew the boy liked. “Don’t remember?” Frank asked, voice laced with fake bemusement.

“Don’t Fr – _ank_ ,” Eden broke the name in half as the Englishman pressed a finger against his prostate.

“I’ll remind you,” Frank offered helpfully, “We went out for dinner at a fancy restaurant,” he wrapped a hand around Eden’s cock and pulled sharply, “we bought the most expensive things on the menu, including the wine,” he twisted his two fingers inside, moving them against the bundle of nerves in a ‘come hither’ motion, coaxing loud moans from the smaller boy, “we went back to the hotel, I practically had to carry you up the stairs,” Frank reached for a condom, ripped open the packet and slid it on, “we didn’t even fuck, remember?”

Eden pushed a small hand against Frank’s mouth, “Stop talking,” he said breathlessly as the older man lined his cock up against Eden’s twitching, wet hole.

“Remember what you said to me, right before we fell asleep?” Frank asked, continuing his nostalgic assault on the helpless Belgian.

“Frank please –” Eden pleaded, he was horny as hell and frustrated near to tears.

“The words, remember?” Frank enquired further, staring down at Eden and slapping his cock against the smaller boy’s pert arse.

Eden yelped, leaning up and kissing Frank to shut him up. Eden pushed back against him, trying to impale himself on Frank’s raging hard on. “No more talking,” he demanded, breathless and sweating all over.

Frank pressed himself slowly inside until he was nestled completely against Eden’s arse. Eden loved this, loved the feeling of being full and stretched. He should be embarrassed by the breathless whines coming out of his mouth but in that moment he couldn’t make himself care.

Frank was working leisurely, taking his time and Eden hated it. He tried to push back against Frank, tried to get some decent momentum going. Frank chuckled, readjusted his position and gripped Eden’s hips with claw-like strength. Frank’s thrusts became powerful, Eden helplessly braced his palms against the wall behind him as Frank scooted him further up the bed.

Eden tried to keep his eyes open, he wanted to watch Frank’s face as it contorted with pleasure. He wanted to see Frank’s hips snap against his, wanted to catch sight of Frank’s thick red cock as it drove in and out of his tight little arsehole.

“Say it,” Frank was whispering, cupping Eden’s cheek tenderly, “c’mon,”

Eden shook his head, leaned to one side and bit down hard into his upper arm. His belly felt hot and tight as Frank continued his onslaught, hitting Eden’s prostate with almost every thrust.

“Say the words,” Frank was begging him now, his thrusts stuttering as he reached his climax.

Everything went fuzzy after that as Eden arched his back off the bed, twitching a little as he fell back down. The words tumbled from his lips like heavy rain from a rooftop, gushing and splashing. Frank said them back, lips pressed against his shoulder blade, trembling slightly.

Tomorrow would be different – next year would be different. Frank would be in completely different country, never mind a different city.

For a time, their whole world was within those four hotel walls. Eden wanted to be awake for every second of Frankie’s presence, wanted to see every smile, hear every intake of breath and feel every inch of Frank’s skin against his.

Tomorrow could wait. It had to, because Eden wasn’t ready for it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Title from: Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys


End file.
